Nightmare's damage
by zelbleach
Summary: Ed has been having nightmare's after he restored their bodies. These nightmare's are turning him into an empty shell of what he used to be. What is controlling his nightmare's. Can winry save him in time. Ed/WINRY AL/MAY rated T for the grafic nature of the nightmare's
1. ch 1

**H****ello welcome to my story. I wrote this on my phone so it is a little crappy. If you have an idea tell me it cause I wrote this on a writer's block and I'm probably gonna have one through out this story**

Edward's prov

I sighed as I plunged my face deeper into my home of bath bubbles. I

kept on hearing Nina calling me. I began to get out and dry off when Al came

in.

"Ahhhhhh! Why do you have to scare me like that?" my face probably red

like a tomato a I turned away. I quickly changed, and went to the sink to

splash water in my face. If that was Nina I would have probably died of

embarrassment. Man, What if toucker walked in?!

Al followed me as I went into the living room. I saw little Nina

playing with Lego blocks. She turned to me and smiled. Suddenly her pet dog,

Alexander popped out from behind the couched and licked Nina across the face.

Gross! That dog slobbered a lot. Fear struck my body as Alexander and Nina

morphed together into a chimera. Suddenly all of my surroundings faded to black.

Shou toucker appeared behind the chimera. He stifled a laugh

"Ed," he called and motioned to me," Why are you scared...when you and me

are alike!" his voice got louder with each word he spoke. I stood there

frightened ready to run away yet ready to defend my little brother. He smirked

and my patience broke. I always knew that guy was a freak.

"Brother,brotheerrrr!" I heard Al screams get father away. I turned

fast to see nothing but darkness. I called out to Al, but each time there would

be no response only toucker laughing. I turned around and ran up to Toucker. My

fist clenched and I punched home with my metal arm. He just stared and laughed at me.

A small voice came from below me.

"Brother don't hurt daddy," Nina said from below in a tone I could barely understand. I stood shocked as toucker laughed at me. I felt an ice cold hand on my face. It turned me around to see it was my mother that I transmuted. Red eyes stared into mine. I screamed at the top of my lungs. My heart beat was like a drum in my head. I turned my head side to side to find that my surroundings was my room at winry's. The edges off my vision were foggy I rubbed my eyes. I have been at this house for a couple weeks while Al went to Xing and Winry had to stay a weak at her work site. Pinako had long since gone, but our lives felt incomplete with out her to greet us when we came home and her fabulous cooking.

I got up ad put military bottoms. I left the military top and left my room shirtless.A yawn escaped my mouth as I headed down stairs. Today I wasn't wearing my red cape and my pants because Al had stole them. He said it was supposed to block the desert sand that rises in the air. I knew it was a lie though. He just wanted something to remind him of me. My thoughts were stopped when I heard a sneeze from the closet. At first I thought it was one of my enemies, but they can't sneeze they are artificial humans. Maybe it was a couple of the kids that lived in the village. I came up to the closet and and opened it. The closet was very small and only could probably fit to people without touching. Instead of seeing children like I had been expecting, there stood my squished friends. I shook my head.

"I thought you were in Xing and I thought you were working," I pointed to Al and Winry. I looked at May and sighed. Why? I questioned myself. I knew Al and May had a thing for eachother but I didn't think Al would bring here back here. I looked back at Winry to find her staring at my abs. Ohh, yeah I was shirtless. I turned to May and Al. May was also blushing and looking at my abs. I sighed.

"Time to get out of the closet!" I yelled.

**SHOULD I CONTINUE? WHAT DID YOU THINK?**


	2. Ch 2

CH2 I SAID I"D POST IT TODAY AND I DID

WINRY'S PROV (before Ed had found them) :

I squeezed up next to may, making sure to be quiet and not to knock anything down. Ed was always so gullible. We decided to try and give Ed a scare every time we tried to scare him around the house it wouldn't work. It would work on us but not him. May began to laugh and then we all burst out laughing.

"SHHHHHH! Ed will hear you," I silent whispered. AL laughed and commented, "ME? I'm the one who is being loud you are." He pointed a finger at me which made May even more squished. "Owww!" She yelled. " Too bad for the surprise," I muttered. We heard a footsteps getting closer to us until they stopped. Ed opened the door.

"AHHHHHH!" All of screamed including Ed. I looked down from his face to see his well-toned abs and then I couldn't stop. My face heated up, my blush evident. What snapped me back to reality was that he was yelling.

"Getting out of the closet already!?" He yelled. Me and may were both embarresed with being caught staring. We went to go sit down at the small table that was in the living room, while Ed went to change. I got up and started to make some stew. This whole vacation thing was about Ed and Al. I was supposed to whoo Ed and May was supposed to hook up with Al. So why not make his favorite dinner. I began to make the stew.

SORRY ITS SHORT ANOTHER HOPEFULLY LONGER CHAPTER WILL COME TOMMOROW.


End file.
